


how to prepare for a green card interview

by obsessivereader



Series: Assholes in love [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky needs to avoid extradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader
Summary: I was researching green card interviews for a marriage of convenience fic I’m working on, and I came across this list of sample questions and I just… Bucky being a little shit gives me life._____Buck, Pepper sent us this list of questions the immigration officer might ask us during the green card interview. Can you look through it and think about how you want to answer?  -S.Sample Marriage Green Card Interview Questions:What is your current address?They’re coming here right? Why do I need to answer thisWhat is your cell #?Your clearance isn’t high enoughWhat is your spouse’s cell #?See above





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [如何准备绿卡面试](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140859) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



> 4 Feb 18: I've gotten a few comments about this, so I guess that's a sign I should clarify why Steve and Bucky are worried about the Russians getting Bucky. The Russians claim that Bucky is a Russian named Dmitri Batischev, alias the Winter Soldier. They have a birth certificate and other documents to back up their claim, and are demanding that he be surrendered to them to stand trial for his crimes (all lies. they just want the Winter Soldier under their control). As a delaying tactic, Steve and Bucky got married to give the American government time to counter the Russians' claim. This is the premise of the marriage of convenience fic I was working on when I found this list of sample questions. My brain sort of ran away from me and coughed up this established relationship AU of a fic I was in the middle of writing idek

Found on the fridge in the Rogers-Barnes household:

_Buck, Pepper sent us this list of questions the immigration officer might ask us during the green card interview. Can you look through it and think about how you want to answer?  -S._

**Sample Marriage Green Card Interview Questions:**

**What is your current address?**  
They’re coming here right? Why do I need to answer this

 **What is your cell #?**  
Your clearance isn’t high enough

 **What is your spouse’s cell #?**  
See above

 **How, when and where did you meet your spouse?**  
In 1924 when I pulled Nick O’Heaney off him in the school playground

 **How many days after you first saw her/him did you call her/him?**  
Phones weren’t invented back then  
_Can you be serious?_

 **When did you see your spouse a second time?**  
In school the next day with a really nice shiner

 **What did you do with her/him?**  
We gave Nick O’Heaney a really nice shiner  
_Because he was trying to take my lunch!_

 **What type of work does your spouse do?**  
DEFENDER OF FREEDOM AND JUSTICE  
_Very funny. Don’t forget we work together_

 **What is your spouse’s work schedule?**  
Insane  
_I’ll give you that one_

 **What is your spouse’s salary?**  
What the hell. Steve, do you even GET a salary? Do I?  
_I think so?_

 **Are both of these salaries deposited into the same bank account?**  
No fucking clue  
_I’ll check with JARVIS_

 **How long did you and your spouse date prior to getting married?**  
77 years. Does it count when you’re frozen?  
_It counts_

 **Was there a proposal? Who proposed?**  
Yes. I did cos I thought I wasn’t making it back. I was right  
_YOU WERE WRONG_

 **When did you get married?**  
In 1942 the night before I shipped out  
_Bucky, you sap, I love you but you can’t give that answer, it wasn’t legal and binding. What happened to 77 years? Stick to the official date_

 **If you had a celebration, what food/beverages were served?**  
Hell yes we celebrated. Food - Steve. Beverages - a bottle of whiskey  
_Don’t forget Bucky was on the menu too, since we’re being thorough. Dammit now you’ve got me doing it. Stick to the official date!_

 **Did you and your spouse go on a honeymoon? If yes, where did you go?**  
Italy  
_Seriously?_

 **How did you purchase the honeymoon travel package, or who made the arrangements?**  
Everything paid for by the United States Army and only a one way ticket was needed. What a bargain  
_Too soon, Buck_

 **How long did you travel for?**  
Till I fell off a train  
_Bucky!_

 **How did you get to your honeymoon destination?**  
Battleship. Some people got to fly in with all the perks  
_I would’ve gone with you on that battleship and you know it_

 **How many sleeping rooms does your home have?**  
Two. Some nights are just  
_Yeah_

 **Are all the sleeping rooms on the same side of the home?**  
No. Enhanced hearing can be a pain in the ass  
_I hear ya_

 **What size bed do you and your spouse have?**  
King. Have you seen Steve? Built like a brickhouse  
_You’re not so bad yourself_

 **Describe the pieces of furniture in your bedroom?**  
DURABLE  
_Accurate, but NOT an appropriate answer_

_We should probably sit down and go through our answers together before you get deported to Russia_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr :) [yetanotherobsessivereader](http://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] how to prepare for a green card interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025353) by [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod), [LadyofMisrule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule), [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
